


me gustas tú

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [9]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im only going to write fluff these days tbh, im sorry this is very lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where sunggyu and woohyun watch films together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me gustas tú

The very first time Sunggyu sat next to Woohyun was three weeks ago. Their dorm had this weekly movie night and since he didn't have anything better to do that Friday, he decided to go. Turned out the film was pretty cheesy and he hated those kind of plots. Since he was sitting in the first row of chairs, he took his popcorns and moved a few chairs behind, sitting next to a blonde-haired boy whose lips were curved into a grimace as he watched the film. Seemed that he wasn't enjoying it much either.

“Hey!” he yelled-whispered when the boy put his hands inside his popcorns and grabbed a few. “Those are mine!”

“Oh, sorry.” the boy smiled. “I just need some distraction to be able to handle this film. What kind of plot is this, seriously....even I could write a better screenplay and I have no idea of filming.”

“Same.” Sunggyu nodded.

“My name is Nam Woohyun, by the way.” the boy said, smiling as he ate more popcorns.

Sunggyu got so lost in his smile that he didn't mind about the popcorns.

“Mine is Kim Sunggyu, nice to meet you!”

Halfway through the film, the male actor confessed and kissed the girl, everything very fluffy and cheesy; it made Sunggyu want to throw up.

“My pick up lines are so much better than those.” said Woohyun, making a face. “I'm suing this director. Is this some kind of indie movie or people actually pay to see this in the cinemas?”

“ _Well_ , they pay to see fifty shades of grey, why are you so surprised?” Sunggyu replied, taking a sip of his coke.

Woohyun seemed to agree.

“Tsk, films nowadays are so boring, I wish they'd make more interesting plots and better stagings.”

“Everything is so mainstream nowadays, I wouldn't expect much if I were you.”

“That's _such_ a positive thought.” Woohyun rolled his eyes.

“Hey! I'm just being realistic.” Sunggyu slightly pouted as he took the bucket of popcorns of Woohyun's hands, briefly touching them. It sent shivers through his spine.

 

So two weeks later they were still sitting together while watching bad films and making fun of them. They both sat together on purpose now, though. It was fun to comment the little details and the terrible acting of the actors.

“Who chooses these films?” asked Sunggyu one day. “Seriously, we need to talk with him.”

“I agree, I don't think I can handle another excessively fluffy plots. I need a break.”

“A break forever.”

“ _To be honest_ , I like some cheesy films. But only a few which actually have a nice plot.”

“I'm sorry, we can't be friends anymore.”

“Yah!”

Woohyun took his hand and pulled him to sit down again.

“I was just joking.” Sunggyu laughed softly, but felt his cheeks burning when he noticed Woohyun hadn't let go of his hand. He didn't complain.

They spent the rest of the film holding hands, and they also did so during the following four weeks.

“I've never asked you which is your favourite genre?” asked Woohyun, sitting down after leaving to buy a bottle of water. “Mine is fantasy & comedy.”

“Oh, I do like comedy too. But I prefer historical movies.” answered Sunggyu, taking the bottle Woohyun had on his hands and drinking from it.

“My favourite historical film it's 'The Da Vinci Code'.” Woohyun smiled. He hoped Sunggyu would like it too and they could actually chat about it.

“That's a very good one.” Sunggyu nodded. “Mine it's probably 'The name of the rose', you definitely should watch it if you haven't already.”

“I'll make sure to watch it and give you a review later!” Woohyun made a mental note to watch the film that night. “Have you watched Game of Thrones?”

“That's a serie, Woohyun, not a film.”

“I know.” Woohyun smacked him in the arm. “I was just asking!”

Sunggyu laughed.

“Yeah, actually I like it quite a lot. And you?”

“Same, we should watch the next season together.”

Sunggyu nodded. He surely would like to spend more time with Woohyun.

He was walking back to his bedroom when he suddenly heard Woohyun calling him.

“What's up?” he asked.

“Uhmmm.” Woohyun bit his lower lip. “Have you seen the film 'Me gustas tú'?”

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes.

“I don't think so, what is it about? Is the title in Spanish?”

“Yep, it is.”

“What does it mean?”

“I like you.” Woohyun answered, his lips curving into a smile. “And it's the story of two _boys_ who meet every Friday and one of them develops a huge interest in the other and would like to know if his feelings are requited or not....”

“Wait, wait.” Sunggyu raised his hands, shushing Woohyun. “Are you seriously using one of the worst pick up lines ever with me??”

“Hey! My pick up lines are very nice, don't laugh at me.”

But Sunggyu laughed and Woohyun laughed along with him, his heart clenching with hope inside his chest.

“Is this a yes?”

“This is a ' _you're very weird, Woohyun, but I like you too'_. I don't know how to say it in Spanish, I'm sorry.”

“We should look it up in the translator later.” offered Woohyun, and hesitantly took Sunggyu's hand between his. “Are you free tonight? What about watching 'The name of the rose'?”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

And Sunggyu had the guts to lean in and leave a small peck on Woohyun's lips.

“See you tonight!”

 

 

 


End file.
